Tudo acabado
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Escondida naquele cantinho ínfimo como uma fraca luz de vela, ela ficou, solitária e quebrada.
1. Chapter 1

Simplesmente escutando Sacrifice da T.A.T.U., e saiu isso...

Havia começado a fanfic já havia um tempo, mas não consegui termina-la de jeito maneira, sorte a minha manter a lista de reprodução da dupla russa.

Espero que gostem...

*Bakuten não me pertence.

*Há spoilers do episódio 42 em diante...

Boa leitura...

...

...

_E quando ele esteve só, ela estava lá._

_E quando ele decidiu ir sozinho, ela permaneceu._

_E quando ele caiu, ela o reergueu._

_._

_Mas ele era o dono de sua própria vida, e ela, um simples adorno..._

.

Durante o crepúsculo, enquanto ela ouvia apenas o som de sua respiração leve, ficara apenas pensando. Durante todos os milênios em que vivera, nunca havia se sentido tão viva, mas naquele breve momento, porém, nunca havia se sentido tão descartável.

Escondida naquele cantinho ínfimo como uma fraca luz de vela, ela ficou, solitária e quebrada.

Olhou-o mais uma vez, o peito subia e descia devagar, a vontade que tinha de afagar seu rosto era cada vez mais tentadora, mas não estava disposta a atrair aquele olhar negro e porventura os dele, assim vendo esse seu lado tão débil e degradante.

Uma lágrima teimou em descer, mas ela quis manter-se pelo ego que já não tinha.

Deus, como ela queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, como queria queimar novamente, como queria de volta a liberdade para voar em céus de batalhas, mas aquilo já não iria acontecer.

Ela havia se tornado um estorvo, ela já não era mais necessária, ele havia encontrado outra, muito melhor do que jamais fora.

Talvez se apenas se conformasse, tudo ficaria bem. Ele queria a vitória absoluta e isso talvez ela não pudesse dar, mas parecia que aquele seu ínfimo fragmento poderia.

Estava tudo acabado...

...

...

Nop, não é o fim, haverá outros fragmentos, mas será curtinho isso...

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até.


	2. Chapter 2

*Bakuten não me pertence.

*Sem mais comentários.

Boa leitura.

...

...

E tudo o que lhe restava naquele momento era aquele ponto azulado, que como ela, estranhamente também chorava.

Desconsolada como estava, não prestou muita atenção.

Prestes a morrer naquele momento, não havia muito que ser feito. Embora internamente algo lhe gritasse.

De toda e qualquer forma, não importava mais.

Nem os dias frios.

Nem a solidão.

Nem a dor e a angústia.

Todos aqueles dias massacrantes e todas aquelas noites mal dormidas que esteve junto dele, mantendo-lhe uma minúscula vontade de viver para que ela de igual forma se mantivesse, não importava mais.

Ela havia se sacrificado todos os dias e mesmo assim não era suficiente, e quando notou, estava só, novamente, e substituída justamente por um pedaço seu que nem ao menos legítimo era.

Mas seu fim já estava próximo demais para pensar em gratidão. Por mais patético e humilhante que fosse ela se iria, para sempre.

...

...

Penúltimo fragmento...

Coisa pouca só para tirar o estresse...


	3. Chapter 3

*Bakuten não me pertence

*Lembrando que há spoilers a partir do episódio 42 da primeira temporada

Boa leitura...

...

...

Um brilho amortalhado se fez presente no bit azul.

Tremelhicou uma e duas vezes como um soluço abafado.

- Você não pode estar pensando em desistir aqui. – a voz cheia de mágoa e uma ponta de rancor.

Mas ela queria se ir.

De que adiantaria agora? Ela o havia perdido, a única coisa que tinha haviam-lhe tomado!

- E por que você não o toma de volta? – a pergunta veio-lhe como um assalto. – "E quando ele ficar cego abra-lhe os olhos.", e para isso, abra também os seus.

Meras palavras estendidas na penumbra daquele quartinho, palavras essas que penetraram em si feito uma bala.

Verdade? Estava cega?

Ela procurava uma resposta distante, quando essa estava bem na sua frente.

Agora sabia, não poderia ficar quieta a espera que tudo se resolvesse, não esperaria sentada enquanto ela lhe tomava e fizesse sabe-se o que com ele. _Não seria essa queda que a deixaria no chão_, se fosse, não seria mesmo digna de seu próprio nome, nem merecia estar ao lado dele e agora era hora de por tudo a prova, Black Dranzer que aguardasse, **Kai seria seu novamente.**

**...**

E Finito.

...

...

Bem, o resto é história, o resto vê-se no animê...

Pequeno, simples... Minha cara... (*risos)

Espero que tenham apreciado.

Bey-jinhos e até a próxima e desculpem-me por não estar muito presente...


End file.
